Sebastian's violin
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Semoga mimpi indah, bocchan [for: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA challenge]


Disclaimer: Sebastian's violin © Nate Mello Jeevas

Kuroshitsuji © Yana sensei

Rate: K+/T?

Genre: Romance (mungkin)

Warning: mungkin judul dan cerita agak ga nyambung, a bit OOC, mainstream pairing, typo(s), EYD terlalu buuu!, etc.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Don't forget Review, follow, and fav!

.

.

.

Bulan keperakan masih menggantung indah bersama lautan bintang yang berkelip indah. Semua memancarkan keindahan yang menentramkan hati. Tapi tidak baginya. Terlihat pria muda duduk di atas kasur dengan rambut abu kelam masih tidak bisa menemui bunga tidur. Berjibaku dengan pikiran mengolah sederet memori tentang sekeping crimson pengganggu sekaligus penghibur di saat bersamaan.

_Sebastian_.

Butler yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya.

Pemuda abu kelam menghela nafas. Rasa rindu tak terjelaskan plus menyebalkan terselip di setiap deru helaan. Tapi sangat tak mungkin rasa rindu ia luapkan secara bebas. Harga diri dan ego terlalu melarang kata _jujur_.

.

.

.

Mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membaca. Harapan untuk jatuh tertidur karena bosan tak jua didapatnya. Berujung ia hanya membalik balik buku itu dengan gundah hingga sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuklah, Sebastian," perintah sang tuan muda dari balik pintu yang entah bagaimana hafal sekali ketukkan milik sang butler awet tampan_nya_.

Sebastian, butler yang selalu singgah baik lama atau sebentar ke pikiran tuan muda, masuk ke kamarnya penuh hormat. "Ada yang mengganggu aktifitas tidurmu, _bocchan_?" Pertanyaan singkat yang di sambut gelengan kepala sang lensa safir. Surai abu kelamnya menari ke kanan kiri membuat sang empunya tampak manis tanpa di sadari. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, Sebastian," jelas Ciel, sang tuan muda, tanpa Sebastian bertanya.

"Mau kuseduhkan teh susu?" Tawaran menarik jika saja malam ini Ciel sedikit lapar.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Ciel halus.

Tidak tau mau melanjutkan apa sang butler mengangguk hormat—bermaksud undur diri, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Rasa ingin Sebastian lebih lama di dalam kamar membuat tangan mungil Ciel menahan sendiri ujung jas formal Sebastian sebelum Sebastian menuju pintu.

"T-tunggu Sebastian!"

Tentu Ciel terkejut akan tindakan dan pikiran lepas kendalinya. Sigap pemilik safir itu menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut tipis menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis bersemayam nekat dari pipi hingga telinga.

"Ada apa _bocchan_ ?"

"Assfcdjhfjjjgflpo." Suara Ciel tertutup selimut membuat Sebastian mengira Ciel mencoba menggodanya.

Mendekatlah Sebastian ke makhluk di balik gundukan selimut. Benar benar dekat hingga Ciel bisa mencium bau parfumnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sebastian?" Nada gugup terdengar jelas di telinga iblis butler. Seringai iblis nan tampan lolos begitu saja. Ralat. Seringai jahil.

"Menurut _bocchan_ apa ya~?"

_Kau meremehkanku, huh, Sebastian?_

Ciel sigap mengeluarkan tongkat yang biasa ia pakai untuk jalan jalan dari balik selimut. Tongkat yang kapan saja siap menyodok wajah tampan Sebastian terpampang jelas beberapa senti dari wajah Sebastian, "ENGGAK TAU AH! SEKARANG CEPAT AMBIL BIOLAMU!"

Sebastian mundur teratur. Takut jadi korban sodokkan cinta dari Ciel. "Untuk apa _bocchan_ ? Latihan tengah malam, eh?"

Ciel memasang raut serius plus aura membunuh, "Ambil. Sekarang. Sebastian." Membuat Sebastian membungkukkan badan dan mengadahkan tangan kanan ke dada kiri sambil mengucapkan kata ciri khas, "Yes, my lord."

.

.

.

Meski tidak mengerti maksud sang tuan, sang butler tetap kembali membawa sebuah biola.

Ciel meluncurkan perintah, "Main kan lagu Lullaby."

Sebastian tidak berkata "iya" tetapi gesturnya seolah siap memainkan segala bentuk lagu perintah Earl Pantomhive.

Gesekkan teratur mulai memenuhi seluruh kamar Ciel. Alunan melodi yang indah nan menentramkan bagai menghipnotis manik safir Ciel. Manik yang sedari tadi susah di ajak terpejam kini dengan mudahnya tertutup. Dengkuran halus penuh rasa lelah tertangkap telinga Sebastian.

_Selamat tidur bocchan. Semoga mimpi indah._

Tangan kekar Sebastian berhenti sejenak memainkan biola untuk sekedar membenarkan letak selimut Ciel agar sang tuan muda tidak kedinginan. Segaris kurva terlukis di wajah tampan Sebastian.

Akhirnya, sang butler kesayangan kita semua memainkan biolanya hingga pagi menjelang berharap tuan mudanya mimpi indah.

Tamat?

Omake!

Ciel melakukan kegiatannya setiap pagi—meregangkan seluruh otot tubuh, lalu menjelajahi isi kamar—iseng, dan tiba tiba safirnya membulat kaget.

Butlernya tertidur dengan posisi tidak wajar. Berdiri sambil memegang biola.

Berhubung Ciel memiliki hati, di bangunkan lah Sebastian untuk pindah ke kasur miliknya. Dengan setengah sadar Sebastian menolak, "Bagaimana dengan sarapanmu?"

"Aku memiliki tiga pembantu, asal kau tau. Istirahatlah, ini perintah."

"Yes, my lord."

A/N: *hands up*


End file.
